83
by Gred
Summary: It's the last night of Lily's and James's lives. It's a songfic to John Mayer's "'83" told from little Harry's POV. Please r/r!


**'83**

**Author's Note::* Hey! This is my first songfic! It's to the song 83, by John Mayer. It's the last night of Lily's and James's lives, told from little Harry's POV. Sad and cute. Hope you like, R/R!**

_*I've these dreams of walking home, home when it used to be. Everything is as it was, frozen in front of me*_

- Wow! Everything is orange and black. The red-haired lady calls it "Hally-ween." I have a hard time understanding these people sometimes. They talk funny. And I want to know what Hally-ween is. All I know is that a black animal with four legs and green eyes nearly made me doodoo in my diaper.

  The people here are really nice. The red-haired lady holds me sometimes and calls me "Harry-bear," whatever that is. She's really pretty and her green eyes twinkle like something shiny. I think her name is Mum.

   The man's really nice, too. He calls me Champ. Again I don't know what that means, but he looks like me, so maybe that's his name.-

_*Here I stand, six feet small, romanticizing years ago. It's a bittersweet feeling hearin' "Wrapped Around Your Finger" on the radio…_

_And these days, I wish I were six again. Oh make me a red cape. I wanna be Super __Man.__*_

- The black-haired man just picked me up and told me that "Unkal Pabfook" is coming over. I don't know if that is good or bad, but he seemed to be smiling. I like it when people smile, it makes me happy.

   A tall man just appeared in our living room. Hey! I remember him. He always laughs, which makes me extra happy. He gives me good presents, too. Like the pajamas with the big "S" on it. He said he got it from a Muddle shop. I don't know what a Muddle is but it must be good to make such cool pajamas. It even has a cape!

   The lady named Mum put me in my high chair. I hate the chair. I can't move or play Kidditch like the Champ man. But Mum's bring out an orange and black cake and saying Hally-ween again, so I think I'll stay for a while.-

_*Oh, if only my life was more like 1983, _

_all__ these things would be more like they were at the start of me,_

_Had it made in 83*_

- Unkal Pabfook gave me another present today. He called it a Teddy Bear. It's really fuzzy and I hope Mum will let me sleep with it tonight. It's like a pillow. "Just like you, Harry-bear," she said. She's nice, but I do not look like that. My face isn't furry.

   Being a one-year-old has its perks, but people don't give us enough credit. We're smarter than they are, we just don't get words an syllables. I guess with talking goes the brain cells. See, I could do most of the spells that Mum and Champ do, if I could only say them.

  When I was walking around with the Teddy Bear, Mum, Champ, and Unkal Pabfook were talking really quietly. Sometimes their happy and sometimes they're sad, but today they're both. I hope nothing bad ever happens. The last time Champ hit his foot on a step, he screamed so loud that I cried. I hope nothing like that ever happens again.-

_*Well, these days, I wish I were six again._

_ Oh make me a red cape, I wanna be Super __Man._

_If only my life was more like 1983,_

_ All these things would be more like they were at the start of me.*_

- Unkal Pabfook left, but he gave me a big hug before he stepped into the fireplace. Why anyone would ever want to step into a fire is beyond me, but, hey, if it works for him…

   Mum and Champ put me to bed with the Teddy Bear and my cool pajamas. They said that today was special so I should have all my favorite things. I still remember that cake from this afternoon. It was good. 

   I like sleeping. It's so comfortable. My crib is the best place to sleep, too. Mum put a magical twirly-mabobber above my head, and it plays a nice song. I usually let it drift me off to sleep, but something's different tonight, like Champ's going to hit his foot again. I cried for Mum to get me so I wouldn't be alone, and she gave me some milk and a teething ring.  She held me in the rocker and then Champ came over and gave me a hug too.

   I like these people, they really know how to make me feel happy.-

_*If my life was more like 1983,_

_I'd plot a course to the source of the purest little part of me._

_And most my memories have escaped me, _

_Or confused themselves with dreams*_

- Now I know that something bad is going to happen. Champ started screaming and told Mum to run. "Take Harry and run, I'll hold him off!" he screamed. I started to cry when this happened. Mum ran me upstairs to my nursery and knelt on the floor clutching me. I could hear noise downstairs, and then it stopped.-

*_If Heaven's all we want it to be,_

_send__ your prayers to me_

_care__ of 1983*_

- Mum started sobbing when it stopped. I thought this should have been a good thing, that meant that Champ had gotten whatever was going on under control. But since she was crying, I cried too. Then a man came into my nursery, but he wasn't Champ.

   He was wearing a big black raincoat and holding a wand in his hand. Mum was screaming at him. "NO! NOT HARRY NO! KILL ME INSTEAD!" I wailed even harder.

"Stand aside you silly girl," his cold voice said back. I was on the verge of spitting up, I was crying so hard. Then there was a flash of green light, and Mum's crying stopped. I stopped too to see what had happened. Mum just lay on the floor. She wouldn't move. That was the oddest thing. Mum was always moving about. I didn't understand.

  The cold voice man laughed and then pointed his wand at me. I was really scared, but I just looked at him. He said something that I couldn't hear and the room was green again. Something hit me and my head hurt really badly. But the man was gone. 

   I cried because of my head. But Mum still wouldn't move. This really made me angry because Mum always cared when I cried, but she just lay on the floor like she couldn't hear me. Not even Champ came upstairs to see me.  

   I could smell smoke which made me stop to hold my breath. Nothing was scarier than this, not even when Champ hit his foot. And my head was bleeding.-

_*You can paint that house a rainbow of colors_

_Rip out the floorboards _

_Repaint the shudders but_

_That's my plastic in the dirt._

_Whatever happened to my, whatever happened to my, whatever happened to my lunchbox?_

_When came the day that it got thrown away?_

_And  you_ think I shoulda had some say in that decision?*__

-Unkal Pabfook came a little bit later. He was crying, but I didn't understand. Unkal Pabfook never cried. I wish I knew what was going on. 

  A really big man came when Unkal Pabfook was holding me. Unkal Pabfook kept saying he was sorry about something. He shouldn't have been sorry. Mum and Champ should have. They never came when I was crying. The big man then took me away on a flying bike. Then I fell asleep, thinking of how I was going to get back at Mum and Champ, but also thinking if I would ever see them again.-

**Author's Note:: Yay! I hope you like this. In case you are wondering about the last stanza, the lunchbox is Harry's parents, and it being thrown away is them being killed. I always get sad when I think of Harry's parents dying. ::sniff sniff::**

**Anyway, review! I want to know what you think.**


End file.
